Mirror Image: The Remake
by LadyDaisys
Summary: The Biker Mice have to face their biggest challenge yet-an evil version of Charley Davidson!
1. Chapter 1

Mirror Image: The Remake-chapter 1

Lawrence Limburger sat in his limo dejected. He'd just gotten a call from High Chairman Lord Camenbert. He cringed as he recalled the conversation:

"Limburger!" Lord Camenbert's immensely obese form filled up the tiny computer screen on the control panel inside the limo.

"Oh, greetings, High Chairman. To what do I owe this esteemed honor?" Limburger asked.

"In good time. First, the traditional Plutorkian greeting."

The latter cringed. He hated the greeting as much as he hated the Biker Mice.

"You know this Earth vehicle is quite small. So if we could forgo..."

"The greeting. Now!"

Limburger sighed. He struggled to move his overweight body around in the limo placing his rear end next to the screen. Lord Camenbert did the same.

"Cheek to cheek and stink to stink as Plutork rules the galaxy shrink! Woo wooo woooo!"

"That's better. Now on to business. Our planet needs energy. Bring me all the coal that Earth has."

"Yes, Chairman."

"And don't screw it up like you always manage to do, Limburger. Otherwise, you'll be scrubbing out the sewers of the royal palace with your tongue!"

Limburger was in a fix. How was he going to do it?

"Those blasted Biker Mice are bound to show up. They always do." He thought, gloomily.

He pressed a button on his control panel.

"Carbunkle."

"You rang, your Milk Fattiness?"

"I need something to help me steal coal. Any ideas?"

"I have just the thing. The Extractor. It will absorb any substance."

"There's a shipment of coal due to arrive by train into Chicago.I want it to go to Plutork. We may run into a rodent problem."

"Not to worry, Your Cheesiness. I have a nasty surprise for those horrendous hamsters."

At the Scoreboard, Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo were playing one of their favorite games, football. Vinnie had the ball and was pursued by the other two.

"And Vinnie Van Wham scores a touchdown! The crowd goes wild, the women swoon!" The vain young mouse crowed," All inspiring or what?"

"Let's hurry up and take him down." Throttle said.

"Or this is gonna be the main topic of conversation for the next six months." Modo replied.

The two mice tackled their bro before he had a chance to score a touchdown.

"Hey, no fair! I had the ball." He moaned. Then he saw a pair of brown boots. He looked up to see the boots were attached to black jeans worn by none other than Charley Davidson. The latter now stepped into the door. She now held up the ball.

"Sweetheart, we're in the middle of a game."

"Not anymore. I just got a distress call on my CB radio. Limburger's baddies are attacking a freight train."

"That's our cue. Helmets on, bros!" Throttle told the other two while putting on his helmet and mounting his bike. Vinnie and Modo did the same.

"Let's Rock and Ride!"

Greasepit was shooting a laser cannon at a compartment on a speeding train. Coal spilled out. Carbunkle activated the Extractor. It sucked up the coal and began teleporting it to Plutork.

Suddenly, the nozzle on it got blasted.

"No! What?"

"Sorry, doc, but the energy flow stops here." Modo said, aiming his bionic arm at them.

"See, we just derailed your travel plans." Throttle said.

"You're gonna have to come through us if you want that coal." Vinnie said.

"I beg to differ, my hirsute friends." Carbunkle replied, pulling down a lever.

Suddenly, a metal cage closed up over the mice. Greasepit aimed a flame thrower at the cage.

"Time for a mouse barbecue!" He laughed.

"Oh, mama! This ain't my idea of a hot time." Modo groaned.

"Ha Ha! You three meeses' goose is cooked." Greasepit said.

Suddenly, green vines wrapped around the big goon's gun. Then the vines wrapped around Greasepit then Carbunkle. Then the mice saw a figure. A girl with hazel green eyes, pale green skin, and reddish brown hair. She wore a long olive green dress embroidered with a flower motif. Her green cloak and cowl flowed in the wind.

"I'm getting out of here!" Limburger fled in his limo.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Vinnie said, noting how pretty the girl was.

She had now extended her hand towards the cage. The vines now tore it open freeing the mice.

"Are any of you hurt?" The girl asked.

"No. Thanks." Throttle said.

"Who are you?" Vinnie asked.

"I am Avani." She replied.

"How'd you do that thing with the vines?" Modo asked.

"I am a princess fairy. I can control plants."

"Pleased to meet you. We're..." Throttle began.

"You are the Biker Mice. My people have heard of you. Your courage is legendary." She finished the sentence.

"But of course. Chicks can't get enough of me." Vinnie replied, flirting with her.

Avani looked at him a bit confused. She obviously was not used to the ways of men.

"I'm Throttle. The tall mouse is Modo and the annoying one is Vinnie."

"I am honored." She smiled, then frowned as her eyes quickly scanned the area.

"What is it?" Throttle asked.

"He's coming! I sense his dark energy! I must stop him from turning this world into his. Farewell!" Vines then went under her feet lifting her into the air. Then she was gone.

"Wait! Who?" Throttle cried out.

"I think we're about to find out!" Modo replied, grimly pointing as a dimensional portal opened releasing a dark figure.


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon's Quest-Chapter 2

The Mice watched as the newcomer came into view. It looked like a giant snake with clothes on. It appeared arrayed like an Egyptian ruler. The figure's cold yellow reptilian-like eyes fell on Avani who now flew in front of him.

"This is as far as you go, Apep! I won't you let you destroy this world as you tried to destroy mine."

" Do you really think your plant powers are a match for me?" He mused.

He opened his mouth as a huge black cloud of flying locusts came towards her. Avani extended her hands. Thick, green vines shot out at them but the locusts ate them and continued towards her.

"It can't be!" She gasped.

"Your end has come!" Apep cackled.

The frightened girl shut her eyes tightly shield herself from the oncoming attack.

Suddenly, a bolt of light obliterated the locusts. She opened her eyes. Modo had zapped some of the bugs with his bionic arm. Throttle and Vinnie used their blasters on the remaining bugs.

"Aha Ha Ha Ha! Move over, Raid! Say hello to the Biker Exterminator Terminators!" Vinnie teased.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, bro." Modo replied, grimly pointing.

Apep grinned and opened his mouth as more bugs emerged and came at them.

"There's too many of them!" Throttle said. The mice flew towards Avani on their bikes. Modo helped her on his bike as the bugs got near.

Within seconds, they were surrounded by locusts. They soon were soon covered by them. They got in their clothes, hair, and the Mice's fur.

"That takes care of them." Apep grunted, happily, then frowned.

A yellow- orange glow began showing up over the horizon. Apep placed his arms over his face as the light got brighter.

"The light! how bright! Disgusting!" Apep said.

The locusts began dissolving into thin air revealing the mice and Avani. Everyone turned to see the warm glowing ball of light. It transformed into a girl a little taller than Avani. She wore a knee-length dress and a red cloak and cape like Avani's except it had a flame motif on it. The girl had bright orange eyes that matched her hair and light red skin.

"Aidan, the Fire Princess. I might have known!" Apep spat out.

"Leave this world, Apep or I will consume you!" She said.

"I won't be deterred from my quest. Not by you!" He cried. He was then struck from behind by an avalanche of snow. Another girl with blue skin, matching hair and eyes bombarded him with ice and snow.

"Try me on for size then!" She shouted.

"Another time. Daylight approaches! I will be back!"He then disappeared.

"Okay, who was that?" Vinnie asked.

"Correction, what was that?" Modo asked.

"Lord Apep. A creature of inordinate evil." The red-haired girl replied.

"Maybe you'd better fill us in on what's going on." Throttle said.

"We're the fairy princesses of the elements. I'm Eira, Princess of Winter." the blue skinned girl clad in a blue dress with snowflake motif explained, curtseying.

"And I'm Aidan. I can produce fire and light." The red-haired girl said.

"They are my sisters." Avani explained, grinning and hugging them.

"We must stop Apep from finding the Essence of Power stone." Avani said,"He will use it to conquer this world."

"What is this Essence of Power stone?" Throttle asked.

"It is our kingdom's greatest treasure. Our father died to keep Apep from obtaining it." Eira explained.

"Our parents, King Snowden and Queen Madrona sent it to the human world hidden many miles under the earth. Only they knew where it was hidden. Apep doesn't even know. That is why he's here. To find it." Aidan said.

"We have to get to it before he does." Avani said.

Meanwhile, Apep hid in the shadows of buildings in downtown Chicago. He opened his mouth as a familiar black cloud covered him then went back into his mouth. He emerged from the side of a building disguised as a human man with black hair. He walked down the crowded sidewalk.

Charley Davidson had just come out of a grocery store. They had bumped into each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Charley asked, concerned.

"Why, don't-" Apep stopped and gasped, "Madrona?"

The resemblance was uncanny. Charley looked just like Apep's estranged brother's wife.

"Excuse me?" Charley said, confused.

"You are going to be my wife!" Apep declared, grabbing Charley's hand.

"In your dreams, pal!" Charley retorted, pulling away her hand and trying to run away.

"No. In yours." Apep replied, extending his cloak as it enveloped them both disappearing into thin air.

"Who are you?" Charley asked, as her wrists were tied by a huge swarm of locusts. She looked around. They were in some kind of warehouse. It was a magic shop basement.

"I asked the questions here."

"You won't get away with this! My friends will find me." Charley declared.

"I figured they might. But I'm on a quest for power. I can't be deterred from my destiny to rule all worlds. That is why I need an agent to assist me."

Apep opened a bag and poured out clay onto a table. The clay began moving by itself.

"Mystic clay. From my homeland."

Apep waved his hands over the clay and it began taking the form of a woman. He then took a pair of scissors.

"Do not worry, my pretty one. I just need a little of your locks." He snipped a piece of Charley's hair. The latter cringed. He then placed it on the clay figure's head. It formed as Apep recited an incantation. Soon, it was finished.

Charley gasped. The figured looked just like her! It was her double. Her mirror image.

"The Biker Mice will never be fooled by a look-a-like. Even a good one."

"Now, I just need your bad side then she'll be complete." He replied, extending his hand towards Charley who fell unconscious.

She later awakened. Charley was locked in a glass cage.

"My intended bride. Meet Charley Davidson." Apep grinned. The Charley look-a-like clad in a denim shirt, black jeans, and boots walked up the cage.

"Hi, I'm Charley. I'm not only the best grease jockey this side of Chi-town but I'm also the baddest biker babe in Chi-Town!" She grinned as the real Charley cringed. She not only looked like her but sounded like her too!

"Go now. Bring me the Essence of Power stone." Apep said.

"Yes, Master." She said, bowing.

Charley shuddered. She had to get free.

"I gotta warn the guys." She thought.

If this fake could fool her, She could only imagine who else it could fool.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sisters' Story - Chapter 3

"We must find Apep. He'll stop at nothing to possess the Essence of Power stone." Aidan said.

The girls flew through the air. The mice followed on their bikes.

"But how do we find it?" Modo asked.

"With this." Avani replied, taking out a crystal necklace shaped like a leaf, "Father gave it to me before he died. It's a life amulet. It will lead us straight to the stone."

"Hey, isn't that Charley-girl?" Vinnie asked.

The girl in question was walking down the sidewalk and looking around.

"Hey, Sweetheart!" Vinnie called out.

She turned around to see the mice and the girls land a few feet from the curb next to her.

"Charley-ma'am, where've you been?" Modo asked.

"Yeah, we thought you were going to the store to get some dogs and root beer." Vinnie said.

"Oh, I was. Just got lost." She replied.

"How? You ride these streets everyday." Throttle said.

"I'm tired." She replied, then to Vinnie, "Could you take me home, dear?"

"Dear?" Throttle asked, glancing over at Modo with a puzzled look.

"Poor girl's delirious." Modo teased.

As Vinnie led her passed Aidan, strange images passed through her mind.

"Strange. Why did I sense a dark force just now?" Avani thought, suspiciously eying the auburn- haired girl Vinnie was now helping onto his bike.

Meanwhile the real Charley looked around hopelessly inside the glass cage for a way out. She saw Apep approach with a tray. She suddenly had an idea. He opened the cage and entered.

"Breakfast!" he beamed. On the tray was a blue ceramic bowl of a steaming concoction with a silver spoon next to it. There was also a ceramic tea kettle and mug.

"Great! What'd you make?" She said.

"Boiled ground millet and elderberry tea. My favorite." He replied, grinning from ear to ear, "I told you I'd make a good husband."

"The breakfast of champions." Charley said. Then smiling brightly.

"Could you pour me some hot water for my tea, dear husband?" She asked, with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

He glanced at her for a minute. Then smiled.

"Of course." He replied, pouring the water.

With his back turned, Charley picked up the bowl of hot millet. Apep turned back only to have it flung into his face. He screamed as the hot liquid burned him. Charley ran out shutting the door and locking Apep into the cage.

"What're you doing? Let me out!" Apep shouted.

Charley was soon outside and found her truck parked outside an alley. She got her keys out of the glove compartment and started it up.

"I gotta find the guys!" She thought, driving down the street. Praying she wasn't too late.

Meanwhile, the mice and the princesses continued towards the Last Chance Garage.

"We are sorry to have gotten you into this, friends." Avani said, sadly.

"Don't be. Just another day in our line of work." Throttle replied.

"Saving the world from imminent destruction is what we do." Vinnie said.

"Yeah, we face space villains all the time. A big flying snake ain't nothing we can't handle." Modo said.

"He wasn't always like that." Aidan sighed,"He was our uncle."

Flashback

"He was our father's advisor of financial affairs in the kingdom of Arialis. One day, farmers from the Purple plains came to visit our father. A drought had plagued their kingdom. It hadn't rained in days.

"Please help us, O'king. Our crops are dying." One of the farmers said.

"My daughters and I will come at once." King Snowden replied.

"Snowden, May I remind you that our kingdom is at war with the neighboring kingdom of Grooden. We must use the Essence stone to conquer our enemies before they attack us." Anawin told him.

"Brother, I am well aware of that but the needs of my people must come first before anything else. They showed kindness to me when I first settled here. As to the kingdom of Grooden, I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement without there having to be any fighting or bloodshed at all. Come, daughters."

"We accompanied Father to the village of the Plains people. With the Essence stone's power, the skies began to rain again saving their crops."

"Apep was furious. He wanted to possess the power of the stone. He tried to steal it. We confronted him."

"Apep, what is the meaning of this?" The king asked.

"You're a fool, Snowden! You could've been the greatest ruler in the land but no. You chose to use the stone to help peasants! But I won't make that same mistake!" He cackled, holding up the stone.

"Brother, your thoughts are evil. You must not use the stone. The power will corrupt and then kill you." Snowden pleaded.

"Quiet! I know what I'm doing. The power! It's incredible. I can feel it surging through me! Yes!" he cried.

"Aidan, quickly! A fire-force field around us!" Snowden said.

"Yes, Father." She replied, producing a glowing orb of pure light.

"I-No! What's happening to me?" Apep exclaimed, putting his hands to his face, then gasping at his hands. They looked they were made of snake skin! He glanced at his face in a looking glass as a snake-like creature stared back at him! Apep dropped the stone.

"I'm a-a-monster!"

Father picked up the stone.

"I am sorry. You are banished from this place never to return." He said.

The stone turned him into the twisted and hideous creature you see now. Father sent the stone into the human world to keep Apep from obtaining it.

End Flashback

"We were sent to find and retrieve the stone. Apep learned it was here and now he's after it. He mustn't have it or this world as well as our own is in danger." Eira said.

Suddenly Avani's amulet began to emulated an unearthly aura.

"My amulet! Look! It's pointing! But where?"

It was suspended in mid-air and was now pointing at a large stone building.

"It must be the Essence stone. Father said the amulet would lead us to it." Avani said.

"It's pointing to Quigley Field!" Throttle said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get it!" Aidan said.


	4. Chapter 4

A Doppelganger- Chapter 4

"First things first, getting Charley-girl home." Vinnie said.

"Oh, I'm fine. Help your little friends." She replied, "Don't worry about me."

"You sure you're alright, Charley-ma'am?" Modo asked.

"I'm great." She said, brightening up. Everyone then went on their way.

The Princesses and the mice soon made their way to Quigley Field.

"What is this place? It looks like some kind of stadium." Aidan said, marveling at how large it was.

"It is. Games are played here." Throttle explained.

"What type of games?" Avani asked.

"Oh, football, mostly." Modo replied.

"What is football?"

"You run with an oval-shaped ball while other people try to take it from you." He replied.

"It usually ends up with the person being tackled by the people. My favorite part." Vinnie said.

"Hmm. It's a lot like the games the water fairies play back home except they use dew drops." Eira said, "And my sisters usually end up sprayed with the water from the drops except I usually freeze them to keep from getting hit."

Suddenly Avani nearly gasped. Her amulet led her right to the middle of the football field. She ran across the field followed by her sisters.

"The stone. It's here!" She said.

"Time to retrieve it." Aidan told her sisters who nodded. The three girls extended their hands out. Their hands on top of each other. Soon, a glowing spiral of pure energy emanated from their hands. It soon illuminated the whole sky.

A few miles away, the real Charley Davidson sped down the road in her pickup. She saw a bright orange bluish-green light coming from Quigley Field.

"The guys have gotta be there!" she thought, "Hope I'm in time!"

The light soon penetrated the ground. Within seconds, a glowing yellow orb came out of the ground. In the middle of it was a shiny stone about the size of a marble. It was now floating in mid-air.

"We've found it at last!" Aidan exclaimed, excitedly.

"That's what all the fuss is about?" Vinnie asked.

"This stone is powerful and capable enough of destroying this world." She replied.

Suddenly, the Charley clone ran over to them and grabbed the stone.

"And now it's mine!" She said.

"Charley-girl, what are-?" Vinnie began.

"Shut up, you!" She replied, glancing at him coldly.

"Give back that stone now or I'll put you on ice!" Eira said, fists clenched then extended to reveal glowing snowballs.

"You want a fight? Bring it!" The Charley clone replied with glowing purple eyes and hands. In each hand was a floating purple fire ball.

"Uh, since when can Charley-girl do that?" Throttle asked.

" That's what I sensed before! This girl is not your friend. She's one of Apep's creations. A doppelganger." Avani explained.

"Doppel-what?" Vinnie asked.

"A copy of your friend. A clone." She replied.

"Now you all die!" The clone cackled.


	5. Chapter 5

Battle For The Stone- Chapter 5

The fake Charley was just about to hurl a fireball at our heroes when suddenly she was tackled from behind by the real Charley. The stone fell to the ground.

"Ain't gonna happen." She told her, as she had her pinned down.

"You!" The fake Charley snarled. She then struck her with her elbow. The mice and the Princesses watched in shock as the two girls wrestled on the ground.

"Okay, am I seeing double? Two Charleys?" Vinnie asked.

Soon, the fake Charley grabbed the real one and flew into the air. They landed at the top of the Scoreboard.

"After them! Charley-girl's gonna need us!" Throttle said.

The two girls continued to fight as the fake Charley held the real Charley over the bannister overlooking the football field down below.

"Once, I finish you off, your friends are next." She told her.

"I won't let you lay a finger on them!" Charley declared, breaking free of her grip.

"Charley-girl!" Vinnie called out.

The fake Charley saw the mice a distance away riding up. An evil smirk played on her lips. She leaned against the bannister.

"Guys, save me!" She cried, leaping over the edge.

"Huh?" The real Charley said, puzzled at the falling figure.

"Hero to the rescue!" Vinnie cried out, triumphantly, leaping off his bike to save Charley.

"Gotcha, Sweetheart." He said, catching her in his arms, "Yo, bike!"

Vinnie's red sweetheart beeped and flew under him. He and the fake Charley were on his bike.

"And we gotta the phony!"Throttle said, pressing a button on his bike which released a lasso that wrapped around Charley. They soon flew through the air dragging Charley along.

"But I'm not the phony!" Charley cried out.

They all landed on the ground. Charley hit the ground with a thud.

"You guys got it all wrong!" She replied, getting up and free from the ropes.

"I'm the real Charley! She's the fake!" Charley exclaimed, pointing at the Charley clone.

"She's lying. You saw her try to throw me over that bannister." The fake replied.

"Vinnie! Throttle! Modo! You know who I am!" Charley implored them.

The mice were confused. There staring at them were two girls who looked like twins. They looked and acted the same.

"Any ideas?" Modo asked.

Meanwhile Apep sat moping inside his glass cage.

"I hate I let my weakness get to me." then he looked up at the open window and smiled.

"Night will soon approach. Then I'll retrieve my runaway bride."

"I'm open to suggestions." Throttle replied.

"Then allow me to make one. I'll use my aura detection orb to detect the culprit." Aidan said, aiming it at the two girls. After a few minutes, the orange-haired girl got confused.

"Apep's did his magic well. He made her so much like Charley. My powers can't detect the synthetic from the original."

"You mean this Charley-wannabe gets to walk around?" The fake Charley questioned.

"Shut up or I'll walk all over your face!" Charley retorted. Vinnie had to come between the two to keep them from fighting each other again.

"We can't detect the fake but the Essence of Power stone can." Eira said. She had picked up the stone during the fight. She motioned her sisters who came to her.

The three Princesses each touched the stone. It glowed with an unearthly shimmer. The fake Charley nearly gasped.

"Stone of power, reveal the pseudo human in our mist!" Eira cried out.

"I'm getting outta here!" The fake said, trying to flee.

The stone's power struck the fake Charley turning her back into clay and hair.

"Whoa! That was super creepy!" Throttle said.

"I'll say. Any day spent with you macho mice is full of thrills enough but this is just weird." Charley said.

"Just glad to have you back, Charley-girl." Vinnie said.

"Uh, guys. We have trouble." Eira said, pointing up at the sky.

Apep, in his snake form, flew through the air. He was fast approaching them.

"Him again? That guy doesn't know when to quit!" Charley exclaimed.

"I don't give up so easily. Surrender. Or you all die!" He cried out. Then opened his mouth to release a horde of locusts.

"We'll take care of him. Get the girl to safety." Avani said.

"Not without us." Throttle replied, then to Vinnie, "Get Charley-girl to safety."

The white mouse whipped his tail around Charley placing her on his bike. He then rode off with her.

Throttle and Modo flew along side the three girls. The locust swarms came towards them. The Essence stone flew before them all. The locusts seeing the stone grew fearful and flew back towards Apep.

"Fools! What are you doing? Attack them! Attack them, I say!" He cried as the locusts swarmed all over him attacking him.

"NOOOOOO!"

The fearsome creature fell to the ground. When they got to him, all they found was a burned snakeskin.

"It's over! Finally." Eira said.

"Thank you, friends." Avani said, bowing to the mice.

"Our world is saved." Aidan said, as all three of them touched the stone. It opened a glowing portal.

"Nice to have met you." Throttle replied, grinning.

"Farewell." Avani said.

The Princesses entered the portal. It closed up as the stone then disappeared.

"Oh, man. It's too bad we couldn't have kept that stone. You know how much firepower that baby could've used on Limburger?" Vinnie said.

"Well, who needs a stone when there's us?" Modo asked.

"Besides, I borrowed a little something from Apep." Charley said, smirking and pointing with her thumb.

The locusts that attacked Apep flew towards Limburger Tower. Within minutes, the whole tower came crashing down. The mice and Charley watched Limburger, Greasepit, and Carbunkle stumble out of the wreckage in rags. The locusts ate their clothes!

The three screamed when they saw the locusts.

"Head for the hills!" Limburger cried out.

"That made my day! Now sing it, bros and babe!" Throttle crowed.

"LET'S ROCK AND RIDE!" Everyone cried out as they rode down the road.


End file.
